Return to school
'''return to school '''It is the second episode of the first season and second overall A series of life with Tony. Summary Tony afford to return to school and meeting with the ancients enemies . plot It starts like a beautiful dream Tony was going on and playing in a beautiful forest visually spectacular, but suddenly unwavering dream and deeply relieved to wake up Tony at the hands of his father, who tells him that first day of school, causing morally frustrating to him got up and put on regular clothes and also wash his teeth took with him a pen and a brochure and a small bag and went while his sister was ready with enthusiasm for the school and her friends is going alone to go to school and ready for his enemies ancients in a lonely road at least he could have shared intelligence with the new professors and then came to the door of the school and prepared income for the unknown . Enter on his feet to the high school to go to one observer to ask for a place hall and after giving his name and personal information (such as age and date of birth) tells him that the new department is to swivel 15 which is located above the school crest and when he sees his department over the frustration they are ancients enemies so trying to put positive reaction ideas as if they were grown up and changed but when he goes to deliver a greeting Salam they react upon irony, which frustrates his morale goes with the class to the Hall 15, without one of those known to his enemies enters after fatigue and misery to the section waiting for the arrival of professor shared intelligence . But comes Professor arrogant sport that is not only interested in football and students who love him while he hated the sport because they are tired Professor screaming starts while everyone reacts positively to it because he hated signatory is expected for two hours until the professor starts telling them about school tools that they must bring it and pamphlets and their covers Tony writes coolly while he is sure that the only companion in this year's study is the pen and books surrendered . Before returning home to a quarter of an hour a new student named Salim asks Professor of Salim identify himself giveth the same information and is itself owned by tony such hatred sport come and also his love of jokes, as well as deep inclination love Islamic religion and science that are found in the Koran which makes everyone, even Professor Tony to laugh at him referring to their characters similar in the end, Tony was able to accept and friendship go hand in hand toward the house together . character tony arezki harold chahi harold salim Aohn Zeroual Amira trivia * This is the first appearance of Tony's family and also the first appearance of the enemies of Tony and Salim . * This episode proves that Tony had spent since primary school to secondary school and a single but it is assumed that he had found a new friend (maybe the first) . * Tony enemies of various aspects of one of them skinny and long and the other short and fat and other medium-length and color Caucasion. It showed a real stupid, professor of sport has acted as a child naive and had a racist tendency toward the student and his attraction to the stupid and hate towards intelligent (Tony and Salim) . Category:Episodes Category:Life with Tony